pioneerversefandomcom-20200214-history
The Earth Federation
The governing body of Earth and her colonies and was set up after the United Nations collapsed. Generally seen as out to protect Earth, no matter the cost. The EF is brutal against any and all problems but life is generally good under EF rule. The EF currently leads Humanity in its new golden age. Medical science has flourished and humans enjoy relaxed socialist lifestyles. On the outer colonies, huge mining complexes were set up and though a great many people feared that it would lead to mistreatment by corrupt enforcers, this has been proven false. People there work fair hours for a fair pay and the dangerous jobs are done by machines. On the inner colonies, people enjoy a utopian lifestyle in luxurious accomodations and lush habitat-domes. History Fouding As the Human race began colonsisng the solar system, each world had their own representitive. The Earth Federation started its humble beginning as just that- the representitive body of Earth while the nations remained independent of each other. It was set up after the United Nations was abolished and each member nation had a representitive within. As time progressed, the EF became more and more independent from the Earth nations even going as far as to have an elected leader that made decisions based on the council of other members rather than each member having a vote and the majority being acted upon. It wasn't until The Mars War of Independence that the EF truly became a recognised ruling body. While the nations of Earth were debating and holding discussions on what to do about the Mars situation, the EF acted. It rallied together the armies of Earth and combined them before launching precision strikes on Mars. People saw this act of strength and flocked under the EF banner. A large number of nations saw this movement as a power grab and pulled their forces out of the war. This lack of strength led to the Mars Military rallying and capturing the moon. The nations of Earth fell even further out of popularity with this act, even more so when the EF used what little forces were left on the Moon that had been stranded as the nations deserted to defend themselves and recaptured it. This allowed the EF to form its own military forces (The Earth Federation Enforcer Corps and The Earth Federation Navy) and after a risky political movement, the armies of Earth were absorbed into this force and the EF became the head of the military. This act was largely believed to be the reason that the EF won the Mars War. Pre- Exodus After the Mars War of Independence, humanity spread even further across the Solar System and a strong leader was needed. After the events of the war, the nations of Earth were seen as too weak or self orientated to be a good leader for Earth in the coming years. During this time, the EF grew more and more politically powerful until it eventually became the defacto leader of Earth and the colonies. With this, the EF was officially the head of Human Politics and the Military- so the EF led humanity into a new golden age. War with the Gerktin Post-Exodus Military Forces Earth Federation Enforcer Corps (EFEC) Main Article:Earth Federation Enforcer Corps Originally created as a counter to terrorism on Mars, the EFEC has soon since become the military force of the entire EF. Each Enforcer goes through a rigorous training program to get them to peak physical status and are equipped with a wide range of weaponry along with the signature HECA. Only two ranks really exist- Enforcer and Enforcer Captain, the Captains take orders then from EF officials. However, Enforcers can be divided into three specialities; Soldiers, Combat Engineers and Technomancers. Soldiers are as simple as described and make up the bulk of EFEC, Combat Engineers specialise in field repairs and the use of flamethrowers also they function as medics while the Technomancers excelt at hacking enemy technology- something invaluable in the fight against the Gerktin- and the use of Combat Spider Drones. Earth Federation Navy Category:Organisations